Ratchet
|image = Image:Ratchet2.jpg|thumb|Look at those legs! |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Ratch, Doc', Docbot |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Older than he will admit. |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Cybertronian |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Cybertronian and any of Earth’s languages. It is said that the Autobots learned Earth’s languages through the internet; it would make sense that Ratchet would take the time to learn all that were available to him, as he is portrayed as having insatiable curiosity and an interest in Earth-related research. |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8410 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Transformers (2007 Movie Universe) |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = medicalofficer |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Stupei }} is on a boat! Canon Information''' '''Personality: Ratchet is the Autobot medical officer and a research enthusiast. Originally one of those working directly under Optimus in Cybertron’s science division, he continues to enjoy the study of culture and biology, be it from his own planet or a foreign one. He will often stop to collect samples during missions, and can have a difficult time focusing on the task at hand – he has been known to become distracted by completely irrelevant topics, such as the mineral levels of soil, the suitability of his fellow Autobots’ alternate forms... or even the workings of his own hand. With the coming of the Great War, Ratchet was forced to adapt, taking up the mantle of soldier and the Autobot’s chief medic. While he certainly has no love of violence and will avoid fighting when possible, he will take up arms when necessary, believing that ultimately, Optimus Prime will bring peace to their war-beleaguered race. Much though he is unhappy to admit it, there is a time for violence, just as there is a time for diplomacy – and the Decepticons have never been known for their negotiation skills. Despite his lack of military background, the medic possesses no shortage of courage. He is possibly one of the bravest in his unit, second only to Optimus Prime himself. He shows himself to be well aware of his own physical short-comings, but is more than willing to lay his Spark on the line to defend another. Even knowing that the odds are against him and the chances of survival are slim – for himself, or the life he is attempting to save – he will plough into the situation headfirst. An excellent example of this is when he scales the dam on the Zambezi River, while taking point blank fire from a tank, so that he can mend the damages before the structure could be destroyed, and in turn, kill thousands of humans. Formerly, Ratchet was considered to be a diplomat; he is both well-spoken and knowledgeable, though at times, the millennia of battles seem to have taken their toll on his manners. He is not afraid to speak his mind on matters, and has little patience for those in his care. Woe to those who do not follow doctor’s orders, as they may find themselves with a face full of wrench. A skill in itself, Ratchet has the amazing ability to irritate and embarrass with long-winded scientific explanations (of varying levels of relevance). Perhaps it is simply his own love for science, but he does tend to prattle on to anyone who will listen about his findings (or in some cases, pretend to listen), with little to no heed for appropriateness. After all, who wouldn’t be fascinated to hear that their human female chief of staff is ovulating? Abilities: First and foremost, Ratchet is a 20’-1” tall alien robot - At least, before his arrival. Now, he stands about about 8', with several of his weapons and medical tools stripped, much to his irritation. Originating from the planet Cybertron, he is a species sometimes referred to as a ‘Transformer’ – named for their ability to scan and take on mechanical disguises to match their current environment (The pretender, Alice, from the second film was just a special case – biological disguises are not normal for the series). While his official label is ‘medic,’ Ratchet’s expertise lies in the retrieval of patients just as much as treating them. As such, his alternate form is that of a sturdy H2 Hummer Search and Rescue vehicle, in an obnoxious shade of high visibility neon. He is capable of towing four times his own weight, and has thick, durable armour that, while not speed friendly, gets him to his destination in one piece. The metal itself possesses a special ‘chameleon’ outer coating that allows him to blend in with his surroundings. As a physician, Ratchet is not particularly fond of fighting. He joined Optimus’ cause to save lives, not take them - but that by no means makes him harmless. He has learned to improvise using the tools of his own trade, making him a lethal opponent. While he prefers to utilize non-violent methods, he can and will use his surgical cutting tools to dismantle his enemies with lethal efficiency. Ratchet has his medical sensors running at all times, keeping close tabs on the vital signs of all those around him. He is capable of noting basic changes in heart rate, blood pressure, and hormone levels with very little effort – as he demonstrated to embarrassing effect upon his arrival, announcing that Sam Witwicky’s pheromone levels were heightened, prepared for mating. His optics are enhanced, allowing him to see for great distances, and are x-ray vision capable. Ratchet has multiple heat welders built into his chassis, and in certain circumstances, is capable of elevating his internal temperature to a level that his entire metal ‘skin’ will heat up so it can be used to affect large repairs (He demonstrates this ability once, in The Veiled Threat, when repairing the side of a dam). His robotic frame also contains several redundant systems that he can cannibalize for quick repairs on the field. While their race exists by consuming Energon, Ratchet is also capable of eating metal in order to replenish himself – This skill tends to be personalized for the robot, so while Ironhide would replenish his stock of ammunition, Ratchet is more likely to ‘digest’ the scrap into fuel, or to heal damage to his own exo-structure. He is capable of writing and speaking Cybertronian (Autobot dialect, as the Decepticons appear to have their own subset of the language) and all of Earth’s recorded languages. It is mentioned that the Autobots learned Earth’s languages through the internet; it would make sense that Ratchet would take the time to learn all that were available to him, as he is portrayed as having insatiable curiosity and an interest in Earth-related research. Like all Autobots, Ratchet has the ability to project a ‘holomatter’ – a holographic driver, so that he can better blend in with the vehicles on Earth. The projection is solid enough to fool the naked eye; however, objects will pass right through it, if contact is made. It has a projection limit however, and can only travel a certain distance outside the vehicle – and it also runs the risk of passing through a solid object, destroying the illusion. If asked, Ratchet only possesses one weapon – A single firearm, outfitted for him by the Weapons Master. It is a basic plasma rifle, considered standard issue for the militaries of Cybertron. He is adept enough at using it, though is by no means a marksman; in the field, Ratchet mostly offers cover fire, so he might hang back and treat the wounded as they come. However, this is not his most lethal weapon. While not technically considered a ‘weapon,’ the razor-edged surgical saw located on his forearm is a vicious opponent (as many a humbled Decepticon can attest to). Made of an alloy known as ‘tyrrenium,’ the round saw runs at four hundred rounds per minute and can cut through even the densest of armours. It is centered on a single pin, which can be withdrawn, loosing the blade on unsuspecting enemies. This is a dangerous tactic and will only be used in moments of dire need – Once the blade is free, Ratchet has no control over its trajectory, running the risk of harming his allies. When not in use, it can be folded up and hidden away safely beneath the armour of his forearm. Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Transformers